User talk:Vintagecoremaggie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the McCall's 2436 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 18:21, July 14, 2010 Pattern Vendor Links Hello, Just a note on adding vendor links to patterns - the link needs to go directly to the pattern page in your store (or the page where the pattern can be bought - some sellers have a page with several patterns), not to the top level of your store. I fixed this for the pattern I found so far. This rule is in place to both make it easier for the potential buyer (I understand it is nice to have them browse the store, but that is what your user page and list of sellers is for), and for us cleaning up the expired links. When a link leads to a generic or top level store page, we assume the pattern is sold and remove it, particularly since that is the default on some web stores. Hope this helps. Best wishes, tarna 07:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Another note Hello again, Please make sure to add your vendor link at the bottom of the list already on a pattern page - it is the courteous thing to do. If you do come across vendor links that lead to "sold" patterns (or seem to go into nowhere in particular), you may remove them - just be sure they are definitely not valid anymore. Best regards, tarna 22:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Just wanted to let you know that I reverted your edit to the Vintage Pattern Vendors Gallery on the Main Page, as it erased everyone else's files (and it would have been difficult to add them back one by one) . If you wish to add yours again, please make sure to not erase all other data. Best regards, tarna 06:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) messages on talk pages Hi again, First - on the Main Page gallery... That's the beauty of the wiki having an "undo" function - we get to make mistakes and reverse them :) Second - if you leave a reply on my Talk page for something old that another user wrote, they will never see that reply (and it is hard for me to see if it is not the last message in the cue). In order to reply to that message, you need to leave your note on that user's Talk page. Hope this helps. Best regards, tarna 00:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deleted Store Links Hello again, I stepped away from the computer for a while, thus the delayed reply... The problem with the links that are getting deleted is that they do not lead to a pattern listing, but rather to a generic store page. The link needs to lead to a listing of the actual pattern currently available. I never delete a link without double checking the link, and often even check the store by using the search function to find the pattern number. This harks back to what I explained in the section on Seller Links above (on your Talk page), about links to a store vs. a pattern. If you add a pattern here and have not actually listed it in your store, you may want to wait until it is available for sale to add it here. Also, you deleted some still valid links from other sellers, which I restored. Let me know which parts may be unclear, so we can avoid potential frustration on both our ends (and from others removing those links as well). I hope this helps. Best regards, tarna 06:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Just a follow-up Just to follow up - Is there potentially a delay in your store (or the site that hosts your store) displaying the newly patterns? I just checked some the links you re-added, and they appear to be the same as before, but now work. They did not work before, nor did a store search find those patterns at the time. If this is the case, I will certainly make a note to wait a while before even checking additions from now on (if I know they were just recently added ), but not everyone may know to do this. Best regards, tarna 06:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Tarna, I was thinking that! However, maybe because I am the moderator, I preview the Publish, and it shows on my end, but it may take a few minutes more for the world see. Is it possible that I can have about a 15 minute window for my site to completely update itself. I am so sorry causing this confusion. VintageCoreMaggie15:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Vintagecoremaggie Hi Tarna, I was wondering, is it possible to update my Vendor Logo on the Front Page, as that was what I thought I did the other day. Apparently I erased every other Vendors Logo with mine. I do not want to have two Logos for one store. However, am I allowed to refernce the two stores I do own, I have one on Etsy and one that is my Exlusive DOT COM. Or Should I consider myself ONE VENDOR w. two stores? However, If it a problem to be referencing the Giveaways and Updating the New Graphics on a monthly basis let me know if I should be adding something a little bit more permanent. Thank you, VintageCoreMaggie16:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Vintagecoremaggie Hi, Sorry about editing links too soon - I will definitely take a step back and trust that they will show up in due time (but cannot speak for others, of course). About the galleries: In my personal opinion there should be nothing wrong with having a logo for each of your stores. This feature is relatively new, and I am sadly not terribly familiar with the technical details of updating (just a volunteer admin myself). If you contacted a wiki staff member, like JeskaD, she might be able to help you with some tips. I would suggest a more permanent approach for the front page galleries, but you could lead them to your user page and update the give-aways there (might be easier). There is no hard and fast policy, but in general the approach should be a nice, and not too competitive environment on this wiki. Cheers, tarna 21:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) How to fix a wrong title Hi there, Got your message on Vogue 9033 A being incorrect. I will let you fix it, so you can see. To change a title, you need to go to the pull-down menu of the "Edit" button at the top. There will be a "Move" option. Select that. It will give you a field to put in the new title (in this case Vogue 7033 A). Enter the new title, give a reason if you want, and select to Move the page. Voilà! Let me know if you have any questions, or issues. Best regards, tarna 06:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) New patterns and search Hi, Yes, sadly we are having a few problems. Bug reports have been submitted (mbchills for the Search, and me for the Create New Page), but neither one appears to have been resolved yet... As a work-around for entering new patterns, you can use the blank page (still works), if you paste the Source format from another article, and make sure to do a Search for duplicates (typing in the name, then again with a space A, space B, etc.). It does not guide you through the process, but you can add everything in one fell swoop. If you feel uncomfortable, you may want to hold off, though I have not been given an ETA for any fixes. Best regards, --tarna 20:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC)